1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable and can be repeatedly used. The secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery cell used for portable small-sized electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a camera, and a camcorder. Alternatively, the secondary batteries may be implemented as a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells, used as a power source for driving motors of a high-power hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), and the like.
The battery pack used as a power source for driving high-power motors generates a large amount of heat due to a charge or discharge operation, and the generated heat may deteriorate the battery cells. Therefore, it is required to develop a battery pack with a structure having improved heat dissipation characteristics.